El final del quinto sol
by Atlaltzin
Summary: El final del mundo... ¿que pasaría si para eso se requiriera de una Esper de alto nivel? Intentarán secuestrarla sin duda, sacarla de la ciudad y llevarla consigo aún si desencadenan las cuarta guerra. Pero... ¿y si Aleister se las ofrece en bandeja de plata? ¿Y si hay otra Esper de alto nivel justo en sus narices? ¿Que planea hacer cada organización, la magia y la ciencia?
1. Prólogo

**Prologo**

Cierta noche despejada iluminada por la luna llena. Por lo menos así debería de ser en todos los lugares, menos en esa ciudad donde la tecnología se encuentra por lo menos 20 años adelantada del resto del mundo. Las luces provenientes de los edificios y lámparas de las calles son tan brillantes que eclipsan por completo a la luna. Pero eso es diferente en los callejones angostos de esa ciudad. Ahí, las luces artificiales no penetran con tanta fuerza, y la luna ilumina con su tenue luz, proporcionando una guía a los inseguros pasos de los acechados, así como de acechadores.

Un par de hombres vestidos con los uniformes de Anti-skill perseguían a toda velocidad a tres personas aparentemente desarmadas. Aquellas personas eran intrusos del exterior, y, como tales, debían ser detenidos. Para sorpresa de la autoridad, los intrusos vestían de una manera poco usual para la época del año. Se acercaba el invierno, pero esas personas, vestían utilizando faldas blancas de bordados coloridos, así como blusas cortas que siguen el patrón de sus faldas. Sin duda eran mujeres.

Las tres chicas llegaron pronto a un callejón sin salida, siendo acorraladas por los Anti-skill.

"Ríndanse ahora, no hay escapatoria" Los Anti-skill avanzaron lentamente, apuntando hacia las chicas sus armas.

Las tres chicas lentamente se dieron la vuelta, no en una señal de rendición, sino más bien, dispuestas a pelear. Una de las chicas, que llevaba en su cabello un sujetador con un adorno de pluma de ave tropical, hizo una señal a sus dos compañeras. Las otras dos chicas extendieron sus manos, haciendo aparecer en sus derechas una suerte de macana de madera con bordes de un material tan oscuro como la misma noche.

Se escucharon disparos, después un breve silencio que precedió al sonido del viento. El tenue brillo de la luna se vió reflejada en ese material oscuro por unos momentos, y a continuación, un sonido húmedo que acompañó al grito de agonía de hombres.

"Bien hecho, chicas" Susurró la mujer con el adorno de pluma en el cabello

"¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?"

"Aún no hemos encontrado nuestros objetivos"

Las voces de las dos subordinas parecían no mostrar voluntad alguna

"Créanme, que uno de ellos ya se encuentra aquí"

Frente a ellas, por detrás de donde se encontraban los Anti-skill, un chico apareció caminando desde las sombras del callejón. Llevaba en su mano derecha una daga de obsidiana, con la cual apuntaba cuidadosamente a la chica del adorno de pluma.

"Unabara Mitsuki, o más bien debería llamarte Etzalli"

La mujer no habló japonés, más bien utilizó su idioma natal, para asegurarse de transmitir su mensaje a ese chico sin que oídos indiscretos entendieran palabra alguna.

"Quién eres, pero sobretodo, ¡qué es lo que has hecho!" –Preguntó con seriedad Etzalli

"Oh, ¿esto? ¿No es ovbio? He venido a cumplir las órdenes del señor Tenamaxtli"

Etzalli miró con recelo a aquella mujer que debía rondar sus 25 años

"Capturar a esta chica" Sacó una fotografía que retrataba a cierta estudiante de Tokiwadai. Ella era conocida como la numero 3, la 'Railgun' Misaka Mikoto.

"Eso no te lo permitiré" –Gritó Etzalli mientras dirigió la luz de Venus hacia ella utilizando la daga de obsidiana. Pareció que todo estaba perdido para la chica porque apenas tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar. Sin embargo, el brillo de esa luz pronto quedó retenido dentro de algo parecido a un escudo que a la vez parecía los pétalos de una flor.

"Si, si…" -Suspiró – "Me hubieras derrotado si me hubiera alcanzado tu ataque. No cabe duda que la lanza de Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli es demasiado poderosa en manos expertas, pero, gracias a este objeto espiritual, puedo detener con facilidad ese rayo mortal… ¡que! ¿No la reconoces? Omexóchitl, Flor del atardecer, uno de los nombres de Venus" –La mujer sostenía en su mano una flor de lis.

Etzalli miró ceñudo a la mujer.

"No permitiré que pongas tus manos sobre Misaka-san"

"Eso lo veremos" –El haz de luz le fue regresado a Etzalli, el cual apenas pudo esquivarlo

"¿Qué es lo que pretenden secuestrando a Misaka-san?"

"Tú mismo lo deberías de saber, traidor. Ella, y esas dos amiguitas tuyas, fueron las culpables de que el plan fallara allá en California. Bien pueden tus amigas aún servirnos cuando las capturemos, mientras que Misaka Mikoto es un excelente médium para llevar a cabo el gran plan."

"¿Aún siguen intentando llevar a cabo eso?" Etzalli se mostró consternado

"Es unos de los fines de la organización"

"Ghh"

"He sido descortés contigo, aún no me he presentado ante ti. Mi nombre es Chicome-Ehécatl Iztac-Metzonalli, Metzonalli para abreviar" -La mujer americana sonrió siniestramente, lanzándose hacia Etzalli directo a la oscuridad del callejón, perdiéndose de vista; únicamente quedaron los cuerpos sin vida de los Anti-skill que cumplían su deber, y sus dos compañeras vigilando.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del mundo, donde el sol aún brilla, una chica corre a toda velocidad río arriba mientras que es perseguida por tres hombres que visten un manto blanco sobre sus camisas blancas y pantalones oscuros. La escena podría decirse que es típica de no ser porque los tres llevan arcos y flechas con punta de obsidiana.

"¿por qué? Por qué me persiguen" Decía la chica, se notaba la falta de aliento en sus palabras. Una joven de unos 17 años, de cabello negro lacio que le llega hasta la cintura, ojos castaños y piel morena clara, su cuerpo ya mostraba las curvas femeninas casi desarrolladas, aunque en ese momento se alegraba de no tener el pecho tan desarrollado, así no soportaría peso adicional.

Aquellos hombres armaron sus arcos, y apuntaron a la chica. Ella observó por el rabillo del ojo la agresión. Sabía que era peligroso y arriesgado hacer lo que a continuación sucedería, pero, no tenía otra opción. Necesitaba llegar a su destino, y si era necesario hacer "aquello", lo haría.

La chica se detuvo, y se giró sobre sí misma, extendiendo su mano derecha un poco. Al tener a su izquierda el caudal del río Lerma, le fue fácil utilizar el agua para su propósito. Una pared de agua de dos metros de altura se interpuso entre ella y sus perseguidores. El agua se convirtió en hielo justo en el momento en que las flechas eran disparadas, quedando estas incrustadas en la superficie helada. Eso fue suficiente para que la chica se apartara del río y se escondiera en el bosque, perdiéndose de vista de aquellos hombres. Pero, sin saberlo, ella misma se había expuesto a un peligro más grande.

Los hombres, sin embargo, se quedaron de pie, observando el muro de hielo frente a ellos. Uno de ellos la tocó, observando analíticamente.

"Esto no es magia" –Concluyó a sus compañeros

"Entonces, significa que…"

"Así es, no es necesario ir a esa ciudad de la Tierra del Sol Naciente cuando lo que buscamos está aquí mismo en Cem-Anáhuac" –El hombre susurró algunas palabras que formaban un hechizo, y, enseguida, el hielo se derritió

"Retirémonos por el momento" Dijo el tercer hombre "Esa chica no irá a ningún lado de cualquier manera, además, enfrentarla no será tarea fácil al menos para nosotros tres, mucho menos si no sabemos que es capaz de hacer"

Pareció haber una ligera discusión, pero al final, acordaron en dejar ir a la chica por el momento. Y dos de ellos desaparecieron en medio de una cortina de humo. Pero el último que habló se quedó ahí, observando hacia el bosque.

Suspiró, y cerró los ojos. Entonces sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño aparato: un teléfono celular miniatura que parecía más un cilindro el cual desplegaba una delgada lámina que mostraba la interfaz del aparato. Marcó un número, y, cuando comenzó a sonar el timbre de espera, el hombre llevó su mano izquierda hacia su cabeza, tirando con fuerza del cuero cabelludo, desprendiendo no solo su cabello, sino toda la piel de la cara, como si fuera una máscara, dejando al descubierto un rostro femenino, y un cabello negro ondulado hasta el cuello.

El timbre de espera pasó al buzón de voz. La exasperación en el rostro de Tochtli fue evidente. Le hubiera gustado hablar directamente, pero dada la distancia entre ellos y el modo de comunicación, se conformó de mala gana con dejar un mensaje, el cual fue dicho en japonés.

"Onii-san, soy yo, Yukito. Estamos en problemas. Es una buena noticia para ti porque es posible que no ataquen a Misaka-san, pero es malo porque ya identificaron a una sustituta más que ideal para el ritual. Mientras no se involucre a Ciudad Academia en este problema, todo estará bien si…"

Una flecha de obsidiana destruyó el celular y de paso hizo un corte en la mejilla de Tochtli.

"Sabíamos que había intrusos, pero no pensamos que se tratara de ti" –Dos mujeres aparecieron, igual de jóvenes que Tochtli. Ambas no le dieron tiempo de reaccionar. Simplemente se abalanzaron sobre ella blandiendo una espada macuahuitl en sus manos.

* * *

En el distrito 7 en Ciudad Academia, aquel que se hace llamar el director general escuchaba con interés lo que acababa de interceptar sus sistemas de espionaje.

"Interesante… "

**Notas finales:**

**Espero que les haya agradado esta pequeña introducción de este pequeño fic que llevaba tiempo pensando y apenas me atrevo a plasmar. Gira en torno a una de las leyendas aztecas sobre el fin del mundo y en la mitología azteca en general, aparecerán los personajes que ya han aparecido: Etzalli (de la novela), Tochtli (de SS2 de Railgun) y Xóchitl (en novelas, SS2 y manga de Railgun), el resto de personajes de magos aztecas que lleguen a aparecer serán OC, justo como Metzonalli (su nombre completo significa 7-Viento Luz blanca de luna). En esta parte, Tochtli se hace llamar Yukito, entendiéndolo ella como "Conejo níveo" (雪兎 ゆきと) ya que su nombre original significa exactamente eso: conejo. **

**espero que no se les haga aburrido xD y espero sus comentarios, estoy abierto a todas las criticas**


	2. Intriga

**Hola!**

**Después**** de haber estado un tiempo ocupado por cuestiones de trabajo, finalmente pude actualizar, espero que sea de su agrado, se aceptan todo tipo de críticas xD**

**Capítulo I: Intriga**

Otra fría noche en Ciudad Academia. Finalmente había llegado la primera nevada del año al país. El tapiz blanco cubre una buena parte de los espacios públicos, y el resto ya ha sido limpiado por los robots en forma de cilindro que deambulan por toda la ciudad. Pero, en los callejones y lugares ocultos entre los altos rascacielos de la ciudad, la historia es diferente.

En medio de la delgada capa de nieve acumulada en un callejón de difícil acceso, los miembros de Anti-skill habían vuelto a hacer un hallazgo macabro. Tendida sobre la fría nieve, el cuerpo sin vida de una muchacha yace boca arriba, con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de miedo en su rostro. Hay rastros de sangre en la nieve, formando el camino que debió seguir la joven antes de terminar en el suelo, en donde la sangre ya ha sido absorbida por la nieve, creando una gran mancha roja alrededor del cuerpo.

Yomikawa Aiho se encontraba en la escena del crimen, observando sin poder creer lo que tenía delante.

"_Más que un asesinato, esto fue una carnicería_" –Se dijo indignada. El uniforme de la chica también está manchado con sangre, sobretodo el pecho y el abdomen, justo donde parecía haber sufrido un corte bastante profundo, y que sin duda le había arrebatado la vida. También había profundos cortes en sus piernas y brazos, mismos que parecen haber sido hechos en ese mismo lugar donde murió.

Los forenses realizaban su trabajo, y uno de ellos le pasó cierta información sobre la estudiante a Yomikawa. Bajó la mirada para leer, y una vez que terminó, supo que ya era algo serio.

"_El asesinato de Skill-Outs puede que no preocupe demasiado a la mesa directiva de la ciudad… el asesinato de miembros de Anti-Skill aún puede ser algo normal, pero la muerte de esta chica no va a ser algo que quede en el aire_" -Volvió a leer la poca información que le proporcionaron, ahora en voz baja.

"Fubuki Kiyoe, 17 años, estudiante de tercer grado de la Academia Nagatenjouki, esper de nivel 4, su habilidad es una variación muy peculiar del teleporter llamada «Energy Point»… es decir, ella era capaz de teletransportar energía" –Un anti-skill de nuevo ingreso escuchó las palabras de la jefa, aunque ella siguió hablando sin darse cuenta que el chico estaba ahí. – "sinceramente no me la imagino siendo capaz de teletransportar la estática que genera Last Order, mucho menos uno de los relámpagos que puede disparar Worst. Sin embargo, según este reporte, teóricamente sería capaz de teletransportar el meltdowner de la numero 4 y el railgun de la numero 3. Sin duda esta chica chica era poderosa, quizá pudiera haberse convertido en una nivel 5 y desplazar a Dark Matter a la posición 3. No me puedo imaginar la clase de esper que pudiera matar a esta chica de esta manera a excepción de Accelerator…" –Supo entonces por donde podría comenzar a investigar.

En ese instante, uno de los anti-skill que se encontraba junto con los forenses llegó junto a Yomikawa. Traía algo en una bolsa de plástico transparente sellada. Dentro, se encontraba una especie de cristal negro.

"Jefa, encontramos esto cerca del cuerpo de la chica, se encontraba junto a algunas astillas de madera y otros fragmentos que parecen ser también de este cristal negro…"

Yomikawa observó con escepticismo. Un simple trozo de cristal no podría ser la causa de muerte no de Fubuki, ni del resto de las víctimas, aunque, estando en la ciudad de la ciencia, bien podría ser alguna clase de material especial clandestino, por lo que estaría bien no dejarlo fuera de la investigación. "Bien, llévenlo para que se le hagan análisis… debemos encontrar de que está hecho esto, quien lo hizo, y si tiene propiedades como para matar a una nivel 4" Ordenó. Pero Yomikawa ya tenía a alguien en la vista, por difícil de creer.

* * *

Una moneda bimetálica fue lanzada al aire al mismo tiempo que un cañón parecido al de un tanque era preparado para disparar. El sonido de la electricidad siendo acumulada en la maquina hizo que todas aquellas personas de bata blanca susurraran. A un lado de la máquina, una chica japonesa de pelo castaño de no más de quince años fijó un blanco en una pared preparada a unos 50 metros de distancia. La electricidad rodeó a Misaka Mikoto una vez que la moneda comenzó a descender. Los científicos reunidos estaban entusiasmados por lo que presenciarían. Mikoto volteó a observar a todas esas personas reunidas, un instante antes de que la moneda estuviera a su alcance. Entonces, la moneda fue disparada a 3 veces la velocidad del sonido, al mismo tiempo que el railgun montado sobre el cañón disparaba. Los dos proyectiles impactaron en sus objetivos, causando el elogio y los aplausos de los investigadores

Sin embargo, algo la inquietó. Al momento de disparar la moneda, tuvo un extraño sentimiento, como una especie de rechazo a su propia realidad personal al momento de realizar su movimiento especial, aunque este fue tan insignificante que no pasó más allá de un simple escalofrío que comenzó desde su mano derecha hasta el hombro. Al final, Mikoto lo atribuyó al hecho de que no quería estar en ese lugar.

"Si tan solo estuvieran aquí Kuroko, Saten-san y Uiharu-san" –Cerró los ojos "O incluso ese idiota" –Se ruborizó, sin hacer nada más que quedarse de pie "Este lugar no sería tan malo" –Se sintió melancólica, y confundida. Sabía que habían razones por las cuales tuvo que salir de la ciudad además de la demostraciones que debe de realizar en varias universidades del país, pero sospecha que debe de haber una razón más poderosa, aunque no puede imaginar exactamente que es.

* * *

"¿Eh?" –Expresó con indiferencia cierto albino cuando la anti-skill Yomikawa Aiho le hizo la pregunta –"No sé de qué demonios me estés hablando" –Finalizó con molestia en sus palabras. ¿Desde cuándo las muertes de espers de alto nivel tenían que ver con él?

"Esa chica, en su nivel, podría haber sido capaz de derrotar a Kanine…" –Replicó Yomikawa, con una mirada ceñuda

"No menciones a esa mierda" –Escupió Accelerator. Nunca le había agradado el número dos, mucho menos después de lo que hizo el día que se enfrentaron por primera vez… Aiho lo debería de recordar muy bien. "Si fuera mi culpa, no quedaría nada de esa chica y lo sabes muy bien, si no, pregúntale a Kihara-kun… no soy el único que puede desafiar espers teletransportadores en esta ciudad" –El albino bostezó, recostándose en el sofá, dándole la espalda a Yomikawa. Ya era tarde, y quería dormir.

Yomikawa fue hasta la mesa, tomó una silla y se sentó, llevando ambas manos al mentón, pensativa. "_Tiene razón, además, tiene de quien preocuparse aunque no lo admita. Last Order y Misaka Worst… sin duda si alguien les hiciera daño, él sería capaz de matar sin remordimiento, pero ambas chicas están en la casa…_" Suspiró, levantándose de la silla. Observó al albino tendido en el sofá por unos instantes, antes de subir las escaleras de su departamento, e ir a las habitaciones de las chicas. La primera que visitó fue la de Last Order: la chiquilla dormía plácidamente abrazada a un peluche de gekota, con un gesto infantil propio de una niña de su edad; inmediatamente fue a visitar a Worst, y, para desconcierto de Aiho, la pelicastaña se encontraba en una posición indecente, vistiendo solo ropa interior bastante atrevida, y murmurando entre sueños cosas como "Misaka le tiene cosas especiales reservadas al antihéroe que lo harán desear más de esta Misaka, jejeje". Yomikawa cerró con lentitud la puerta, como si quisiera dejar atrapada dentro de la habitación algo más que los pensamientos de Worst y a la propia chica. No quería ni imaginar que estaría soñando la Misaka de pechos grandes

"_Bien, las dos están en sus dormitorios, eso asegurará algunas cosas, pero no todas…_" –Decía en su mente. Yomikawa Aiho investigaría a fondo el caso de los asesinatos en la ciudad.

"¿Vigilando que Worst se encuentre en su habitación?" –Yoshikawa Kikyou susurró a espaldas de Yomikawa.

"Me aseguro que no sea la culpable de que nuestro huésped de honor sea el responsable de las muertes que estoy investigando" –Respondió con cautela.

"Worst tiende a salir por las tardes y no regresar hasta entrada la noche, pero esto últimos días no ha salido" –Kikyou decía con calma "Anda, Aiho, tienes que descansar" –Recomendó su compañera de departamento. Yomikawa no tuvo otra opción más que seguir el consejo de su amiga, así que sin más que decir, se fue directo a su habitación, segura de que nada más habría de ocurrir esa noche. Pero se equivocaba.

Misaka Worst abrió los ojos una vez que escuchó que Yomikawa y Yoshikawa se habían ido a descansar. La clon se había despertado de mal humor justo después de que Aiho cerrara la puerta de su habitación; el sueño que tenía era exactamente lo que Aiho no quería imaginar, y Worst lo estaba disfrutando... De cualquier manera, se tenía que despertar ya, ya que tenía un asunto que tratar con la oscuridad de la ciudad. "_Lo que Misaka hace por ese lolicon bastardo, ¿acaso no le agradan 'estos' encantos de Misaka que la original tanto envidia?_" –Tocó con cierta lascivia su pecho. Reflejaba en su rostro una molestia tan profunda como la de Accelerator, en parte por los celos que siente al pensar que el numero uno siempre cuida de Last Order, y también porque él le había encargado que vigilase las actividades del lado oscuro de la ciudad. "_Una tarea fácil para esta Misaka que le gustar 'jugar' de noche_", esas habían sido sus palabras cuando le encargó esa tarea.

No había salido en los últimos días, pero esta noche, se divertiría como nunca. Con ese pensamiento, la adolescente se vistió, colocándose su vestido aodai. Esperó unos minutos más a que todos estuvieran durmiendo, y cuando así fue, abrió la ventana de su habitación, escabulléndose en medio de la fría noche.

* * *

"La última pieza finalmente comenzó a moverse" –Flotando boca abajo dentro de un tubo de cristal, Aleister Crowley observaba con interés el movimiento no solo de Worst, sino también de las intrusas que se han escabullido en la ciudad. Frente a él, un chico de pelo teñido, gafas de sol y camiseta hawaiana lo miraba con cierto recelo; Tsuchimikado Motoharu esperaba saber algo al respecto sobre las movimientos inusuales que ocurrían en la ciudad mismos que preocupaban a la iglesia anglicana

"¿que es lo que pretendes?" –Tsuchimikado observó atentamente al hombre que fuera el mas temido de todos los magos.

"Sólo recolectar un poco de información" –Respondió el director general. "Esas tres señoritas que nos visitan tienen algo que me intriga, dime, ¿a que te suena el nombre Chicome-Ehecatl Iztac-Metzonalli?

Motoharu tenía la respuesta. "Aztecas" –Dijo sin dudar. Él había trabajado en GROUP con un mago azteca llamado Etzalli, así que sabía algo al respecto, sin embargo, notó algo extraño, sin duda que es lo mismo que piensa Crowley. "Es un nombre muy largo para un mago azteca" Dijo en voz baja.

"Así es. Los magos aztecas sólamente poseen nombres como Etzalli, Citlalli, Ameyallatl, Tochtli... nombres simples, pero un nombre compuesto como el que mencioné... pudiera ser que ellos tengan un grimorio poderoso que se creía desaparecido, pero solo es una suposición, y aunque sea cierto, tal vez no sea un problema si les enviamos nuestra 'bomba' para destruirlo."

"¿Pretendes volver a utilizarlo?" –Tsuchimikado desconfió del mago

"Puede ser... esa pieza es un poco problemática, pero si empleo algunas otras piezas que tengo estratégicamente colocadas al otro lado del mundo, quizá no sea tan necesario" –Frente a Aleister, aparecieron tres hologramas, en los cuales se retrataban tres chicas, una con una corona de flores en la cabeza, la otra de cabello largo lacio, y la ultima era una sister. "Necesito saber que es lo que buscan exactamente nuestras magas aztecas"


	3. Pesadilla compartida

**Ok, aquí vamos con el segundo capítulo, y primero que nada, agradezco a todos aquellos que han pasado a leer, dejar sus reviews y que han puesto en favs/follows xD. Y ahora, continuemos con la historia, espero que les agrade!**

**Capítulo II**

**Pesadilla compartida.**

"Podía verlos a todo ahí. Una gran multitud de personas se congregaban alrededor del templo una vez que el sol finalmente se ponía en el horizonte. Las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer una vez que la primera estrella de la noche, Omexóchitl, hizo su aparición. Esa fue la señal para que los tambores retumbaran por todo el lugar, sobresaltando a la chica, quien a pesar de encontrarse bajo los efectos de un potente tranquilizante, estaba consciente de lo que ocurriría, de lo que sería su destino. Se veía vestida con un manto del mejor algodón de color verde-azul con dibujos de gotas de lluvia, una falda y camisón con el mismo patrón, su cabello oscuro largo caía sobre sus hombros y espalda. Se encontraba sentada en una silla de manos, esperando lo inminente.

A pesar de tener la mente un poco aturdida, sentía miedo, e impotencia por no poder hacer nada al respecto; no sabe porque, pero lo que le deparaba al final de la ceremonia es algo que ocurre año tras año. Era una tradición ancestral.

También pudo escuchar las palabras del sacerdote en lo alto del templo: "¡Tehuan tiezquíaya in ahuéhuetl, in póchotl, Tlaloctzin!". Con esas palabras, sabía que pedían a su deidad protección, y para que fueran escuchadas sus peticiones, la chica sabía que debía de suceder. "Yo seré… yo seré…" Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos castaños.

"Si, eso es, llora" Decía con solemnidad uno de los sacerdotes que sujetaban su silla de manos. Las palabras que escuchaba las entendía por alguna razón, a pesar de ser un idioma que jamás ha escuchado "Tus lágrimas representan la lluvia que pedimos este año"

Una vez más el sonido de los tambores se hicieron presentes. Un fuerte BROOOM que parecía resonar en todo su cuerpo provocaba que se paralizara por un momento, por supuesto que ese es el efecto de aquellos tambores en toda la gente reunida.

La ceremonia llegaba a su término, y ahora el momento final llegaba. Todas las personas reunidas ahí, hombres y mujeres, niños y ancianos, observaban a la chica de pelo negro que era llevada en la silla de manos hasta la base del templo. Aunque quisiera hacer algo para evitar su destino, no tenía oportunidad alguna de hacer nada, ni a donde huir, su único camino era ascender por las escalinatas hasta la cumbre del _teocalli_, la pirámide dedicada al dios de la lluvia Tláloc.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, recordando muy bien su condición: "Soy una prisionera de guerra, una _xochimiqui_ destinada al sacrificio, mi hogar fue reducido a cenizas, y ahora estoy aquí…" Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo por sus mejillas. Quería evitar ese destino, pero no podía, no tenía el poder para ir en contra de los dioses…. Ni del hombre. Se levantó de la silla cuando llegaron a la escalinata, y ella misma subió a las alturas. Una vez en la cima, el sacerdote principal, un hombre vestido con un manto negro, colocaba sobre su cabeza hule líquido el cual cubría poco a poco en su rostro, dejándole apenas unos pequeños orificios alrededor de la boca para que respirara, aunque este era muy pequeño. Comenzaba a sentirse sofocada, le faltaba la respiración, y, para rematar, fue arrojada en un estanque preparado para la ocasión. El hule se solidificó, terminando de hacer su infame trabajo…"

En medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, Misaka Mikoto se despertó agitada, gritando, tirando todas las sabanas de su cama a un lado. Respiraba profundamente, y sentía en su frente la humedad recorrer toda su piel, resbalando lentamente hasta sus mejillas. De inmediato, tocó su cara, como si de verdad tuviera algo cubriéndola.

"Fue solo un sueño" –Dijo en voz baja. A pesar de saberlo, todo lo que experimentó fue tan vívido que pensó que en verdad estaba sucediendo "Si, solo un sueño" Dijo con nerviosismo. Se levantó de la cama aún temblorosa, y se metió al baño. Encendió la luz y se miró al espejo, entonces, la imagen que tenía la hizo retroceder, asustada. Aquello que creía sudor, en realidad era sangre que empezó a brotar desde su cuero cabelludo, manchando su mejilla derecha.

"¿Qué está sucediendo…?" -Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. No había dolor alguno ni herida, pero si sangre. No sabía cómo explicárselo. Sintió miedo

La pregunta a la pregunta de Misaka se encontraba en una chica de cabello castaño oscuro largo atado en dos coletas que caían sobre sus hombros, vistiendo un uniforme de marinero típico de las escuelas de Japón aunque de color rojo. Xóchitl vestía de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando estuvo en Ciudad Academia, y se presentaba con esa identidad falsa, incluso con un nombre falso: Itzumi Yukibana. Nadie sabía que se encontraba ahí arriba, a 135 metros de altura, en la cima de aquella torre de oficinas en el centro de la Ciudad de México; mucho menos sabían que se encontraba vigilando (con un poco de recelo) a la tercera nivel 5, que se encontraba alojada en un hotel de lujo a un par de cuadras de distancia.

Xochitl sujetaba en cada mano dos trozos de obsidiana que en un momento antes fueron una sola pieza perfectamente pulida de grosor y apariencia similar a un espejo de 20x20cm. Ella no esperaba que el conjuro terminara de esa manera, pero al parecer la resonancia que creo su magia junto con el poder de dos espers de alto nivel había provocado algo más que la simple ruptura de su objeto espiritual. La maga se sentó, cruzando ambas piernas, dejando en el suelo los dos fragmentos de obsidiana. En el brillo oscuro de uno de los fragmentos del cristal volcánico podía observar de forma difuminada la figura de Misaka Mikoto lavándose la cara mientras otra chica idéntica a ella aunque con el cabello el doble de largo la auxiliaba; en el segundo trozo, observaba a otra chica de cabello largo oscuro que miraba con cautela a la oscuridad y sombras de lo que parece ser un bosque de coníferas cubierto con una densa neblina.

"Si tan solo pudiera comunicarme con Etzalli…" –Se dijo Xóchitl, observando las figuras en el reflejo de la obsidiana "Algo debió de suceder en Ciudad Academia que no me permite comunicarme con ese idiota, y Tochtli ha sido tomada prisionera por los hombres de Tenamaxtli… Pero gracias a su esfuerzo ahora sabemos que buscan con esmero a una «_Ichpochtli Quetzalchalchihuitl», _una esper virgen de alto nivel, y que intentaban secuestrar a Misaka Mikoto en Ciudad Academia, pero encontraron a una esper natural en al oeste del corazón de Anahuac"

Al parecer, los enemigos de Xochitl no sabían que Misaka Mikoto se encontraba justo frente a sus narices y se habían concentrado en seguir a la otra esper que al parecer, no estaba bajo la protección de la ciudad de la ciencia. Pero hasta donde sabe, aún no han logrado capturarla.

"Qué debo hacer, ¿quedarme aquí a vigilar al amor de Etzalli, averiguar dónde está la guarida de Tenamaxtli, o ir tras esa otra chica…?" –Susurró.

"¿Qué tal si ir detrás de la gemestone?" –Una voz hizo que Xóchitl volteara con rapidez, dejando los fragmentos de obsidiana en el suelo, levantándose y haciendo aparecer en su mano derecha su espada macuahuitl llena de bordes afilados de obsidiana. "Yo me quedaré aquí para vigilar a no solo a la Misaka-sama de Etzalli, sino también a dos espers más que acaban de llegar la tarde de ayer".

Xóchitl miró con desconfianza a esa mujer oriental que extrañamente le hablaba en un náhuatl más que fluido. Ella tenía el cabello teñido de rojo, y su estatura era la promedio de una japonesa, sus ropas parecían ser las de una ejecutiva "¿Apoco no reconoces a una vieja conocida?" La pelirroja le dijo animosamente.

"Presentándote ante mi utilizando el hechizo de cambio de identidad de Xipe Totec…" –Dijo con amargura, haciendo desaparecer su espada. "Si no te hubiera reconocido, probablemente estuvieras muerta, Ameyalli"

"Tú también lo estás usando, y lo usaste sin discriminación todo el tiempo que estuviste en Ciudad Academia trabajando para MEMBER. Pero conozco bastante bien ese disfraz como para saber que eras tú, Xóchitl" –Ameyalli se acercó a su compañera "Al parecer, el plan de Aleister funcionó, los seguidores de Tenamaxtli no saben que Misaka está aquí, aunque tampoco saben si sus subordinadas Metzonalli, Citlalli y Ameyallatl siguen en Ciudad Academia o no, pero no será por mucho tiempo, tal vez un día o día y medio como máximo, mientras tanto, debemos evitar que capturen a esa otra chica" –Ameyalli recogió el trozo de obsidiana en el que aparece la otra esper "¡Es una lástima que se rompiera el espejo de Tezcatlipoca! De estar entero, podrías conjurar un hechizo de rastro y de transporte… de hecho puedes hacerlo con este fragmento, pero sólo lo podrías hacer en el cénit de la noche, a diferencia de que si estuviera entero" –Le devolvió el trozo del espejo.

"Pero sé en donde está la muchacha" –Xóchitl hizo aparecer un glifo en la superficie del espejo de obsidiana. Ameyalli lo observó y supo perfectamente dónde se encontraba. "Ese plan de Aleister…, tiene que ver con algo así como una barrera de comunicación?" –Comentó dubitativa.

"Es un hechizo que sólo funciona con aquellos que tienen sangre mexica en sus venas, impidiéndoles comunicarse entre ellos mediante magia, mientras que las telecomunicaciones están restringidas para entrar a Ciudad Academia desde esta parte del mundo" –Comentó Ameyalli con calma "No hay comunicaciones con el interior"

"Mencionaste que cuidarías a otras dos espers, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Que la mesa directiva de Ciudad Academia planea usar a esas dos espers que acaban de llegar de alguna manera, y esperan que las proteja hasta que cumplan con su misión, sea cual sea" –Ameyalli apartó la mirada de Xóchitl, sólo para observar directamente hacia el oriente de la ciudad, en donde la silueta de la cordillera que limita el oriente del valle de México comienza a ser visible conforme el sol se asoma por detrás de esas montañas conocidas en su conjunto como el Eje Volcánico. El cielo comienza a aclarar en esa fría mañana de principios de diciembre, y el bullicio matutino indicaba el inicio de un día más para los habitantes de esa gran urbe. "Pero no me parece justo que Aleister intente usar a esas dos chicas de secundaria como si fueran simples peones prescindibles" –Ameyalli desvió la mirada una vez más hacia el norte, no sin antes darle un vistazo a las cumbres nevadas de los volcanes Popocatépetl e Iztaccíhuatl. "Entiendo que Aleister pretenda usar a Misaka, una nivel 5 que por si sola es capaz de enfrentarse a un santo y pelear a la par con él; ¿pero traer a este lado del mundo a una nivel 1 y una nivel 0, sin saber el verdadero motivo de su viaje?" –Suspiró con pesadez "Como sea, a mi me han ordenado que proteja a esas dos chicas y a Misaka, y eso es lo que pretendo hacer"

"Por lo que dices, entonces puedo entender que te has vuelto una esclava del lado oscuro de Ciudad Academia, ¿cierto?" –Xóchitl le habló amargamente, recordando que también estuvo en una similar cuando estuvo en aquella ciudad.

"Esa es una historia larga... prefiero dejarla para otra ocasión en la que podamos platicar con más privacidad" –Ameyalli sonaba muy tranquila como para haberse declarado una 'prisionera' de manera indirecta. "Si todo esto termina bien, pienso irme a vivir a Villa de Zaachila, y si gustas, puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras".

* * *

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de donde Misaka, Xóchitl y Ameyalli se encuentran, una chica de 17 años despertaba sobresaltada un vez más, gritando, con la respiración agitada. Miró a todas direcciones, observando únicamente las siluetas los troncos gruesos de los grandes pinos que se yerguen sobre la delgada capa de neblina que cubre el suelo. Hacía frío, y lo sentía aún más por culpa del sudor que le cubre la frente. "Otra vez ese sueño…" – Se dijo en voz baja. Tardó un poco en tranquilizarse, después de palparse todo su cuerpo, sobretodo la cara, dándose cuenta que había algo más que sudor: su propia sangre. La miró en sus palmas, atónita. Sin duda, eso era algo nuevo para ella, y de cierto modo le entró miedo. ¿Por qué sangraba ahora? La pesadilla que la acosaba era recurrente aunque no diaria, y nunca le había provocado un sangrado que, aunque ligero, no podría significar nada bueno

Ya le bastaba con tener que cuidarse constantemente durante el día como para no poder dormir bien por las noches. Comenzaba el tercer desde que perdiera a esos hombres después de haberse alejado del caudal del río Lerma, a riesgo de perderse en el bosque. Pero perderse en el bosque no era la mayor de sus preocupaciones. Aún había muchas otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse, y, quizá la más importante para ella era ¿qué me sucedió? ¿Por qué terminé aquí? Llevaba años planteándose esas preguntas sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Sólo sabía una cosa: todo lo que conoció había cambiado drásticamente, y no tenía método alguno para volver a su hogar.

Sintiéndose un poco débil por alguna extraña razón, se levantó de su lecho, dentro de un simple refugio hecho a partir de hojas y ramas apoyadas sobre una saliente rocosa. Recogió sus cobijas delgadas y las metió dentro de una mochila muy gastada. Bostezó un poco antes de echarse la mochila al hombro; dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad del bosque y que su cuerpo se acostumbrara un poco al frío del lugar. Fue entonces que decidió ponerse en marcha sin rumbo fijo, sin saber que había alguien más en la cercanía.

* * *

Estaba rodeada de un denso bosque de coníferas, quizá uno de los pocos que aún quedan en esa parte de las montañas occidentales que separan el Valle de Anáhuac del resto del país. El frío le calaba hasta los huesos, aunque parecía que físicamente no le inmutaba la temperatura. "¿Estás lista para la evaluación?" –La voz se escuchaba desde una pluma de color escarlata que trae abrochada cerca de su oreja derecha, adornando de manera extraña el cabello castaño corto de la chica

"Más que lista, pero, ¿Qué es lo que puedo esperar?" –La voz de la chica era cautelosa.

"Para empezar, que puede controlar el agua a voluntad, no sabemos hasta qué punto, eso es lo que debes de evaluar"

"Entendido, aunque… este lugar no tiene tanta agua disponible para usar" –La chica de pelo castaño vestía el uniforme de invierno de Tokiwadai: un saco marrón cubriendo su blusa blanca y un moño rojo, una falda corta tableada gris. Portaba un arma de fuego AK-47 en la mano izquierda, sobre su cabeza unos lentes militares. "Entonces sólo debo de encontrar su ubicación y hacer lo mío…" –Su mirada se posó de pronto en una dirección en concreto, de donde un grito de mujer provino.

"Seguro que es ella" –La voz proveniente de la pluma le indicó

"Lo averiguaré" –La sister comenzó su tarea. Caminó rápido, escondiéndose entre los árboles, mirando a todas direcciones. La niebla, poco densa, poco a poco comenzaba a disiparse. El frío corría por sus piernas mientras corría.

"Sólo reconocimiento… ¿por qué no capturarla ya?" –Se dijo la clon "O que es lo que esperan exactamente de esto"

Bajó sus lentes militares, encendiéndolos. De esa manera tenía una mejor visibilidad. Tomó su arma y la apuntó al frente. Gracias a su poder ya había encontrado a su objetivo. Lo más silenciosamente que pudo se acercó, ocultándose detrás de un árbol, lejos de la vista de la chica.

"_Perfecto_" –Pensó. Se disponía a exponerse cuando una lanza de hielo cristalino impacto en el suelo, a escasos centímetros de sus pies, rompiéndose en fragmentos más pequeños. "¿Tan rápido me descubrió?" –Se quedó inmóvil, escondida, pensando en la mejor estrategia a usar.

Unos metros más adelante de donde la sister estaba, la muchacha a la que persigue lanzó una lanza de hielo formada a partir de la niebla que la rodea. "_!Rayos¡ ¡No le di_" –Suspiró con pesadez la joven al ver que el hielo se estrellaba y se hacía añicos en el suelo. Hacía unos momentos escuchó el sonido de unas pisadas suaves y rápidas, y, por unos momentos, se imaginó a si misma desayunando ardilla, o en el mejor de los casos, conejo. Pero no consiguió nada; los pasos habían dejado de escucharse. Había visto una pequeña sombra asomarse de un tronco de un pino, pero esta no había sido abatida

"Aquetzalli… Quizás en el camino encuentres algo que desayunar, mientras sea antes del mediodía, mucho mejor" –En voz baja habló consigo misma. Tomó del suelo una mochila negra, y se dispuso a caminar, en dirección hacia el árbol en el que vio la sombra.

"Ahora o nunca" –Se dijo la sister. Salió de su escondite, poniéndose a la vista de la chica. Sin duda la tomó por sorpresa, ya que Aquetzalli se mostró confundida. La Sister no le daría tiempo de reaccionar al dispararle un relámpago con la mano izquierda. Por un momento había olvidado eso de solo probar las habilidades de esa muchacha, y temió que pudiera herirla de gravedad con ese ataque, pero para sorpresa de la sister, una placa de hielo se había formado a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Aquetzalli, misma que estalló en pedazos y contuvo la electricidad.

"¡Vaya! No esperaba que fuera capaz de defenderte de un ataque como ese" –La sister habló con mucha confianza, mientras que Aquetzalli la miró con resentimiento.

"Yo no me esperaba encontrarme con alguien que quisiera matarme tan temprano…" Aquetzalli estaba agitada, se sentía un poco débil como para poder hacerle frente a esa chica de rasgos asiáticos y que al parecer era una de esos temidos magos o _nahualtin_ que la habían estado persiguiendo "Pero ya me estoy cansando de huir siempre de ustedes… ¡qué no puedo tener un poco de paz! No les he hecho nada a nadie, ni antes ni ahora" Habló en voz baja, con un poco de tristeza, aunque con el coraje suficiente como para provocar que toda las partículas de la niebla se junten y hacer aparecer pequeñas gotas de agua mismas que utilizó para atacar a la extraña extranjera.

.

.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**En este capítulo, he metido algunas palabras en lengua nahuatl que resultaran extrañas al lector, así que este espacio será como un breve glosario.**

**Empecemos con la palabra _teocalli_, la cual nombra los templos dedicados a algún dios. **

**_Xochimiqui_ es una persona capturada en la guerra y que es destinada al sacrificio a los dioses mexicas.**

**_Ichpochtli Quetzalchalchihuitl... _bueno, literalmente significa "jade precioso vírgen", pero para efectos de la historia, usaré estas palabras para describir al tipo de esper que buscan los malos de esta historia.**

**_Nahualtin_ (plural de _nahualli_) significa mago, hechicero, chamán, brujo.**

**_Aquetzalli_ significa "Agua preciosa", pero ella tiene un nombre completo, el cual revelaré en su momento; _Citlalli_ significa "estrella", _Ameyalli_ equivale a "manantial", y _Ameyallatl_ es "Agua mineral". Finalmente, _Tenamaxtli_ significa algo así como "Piedras de fogón"**


	4. El inicio de la Guerra Florida

**Capítulo III**

**El inicio de la Guerra Florida**

Respiraba agitadamente, al mismo tiempo que con dificultad se mantenía de pie. La sangre teñía de carmesí la tela blanca de la manga derecha del vestido aodai. Sujetaba su hombro derecho, tratando de evitar la pérdida de sangre, y sin poder creer el resultado de lo que en un principio había considerado como una 'diversión'

"Citlalli, Ameyallatl, esto se acabó. Con esa herida que tiene no creo que sea capaz de seguir resistiéndose por mucho tiempo" –Sujetando en su mano derecha una espada macuahuitl cuyos bordes tenían un brillo húmedo, Metzonalli volteó a ver a sus dos compañeras mientras les hablaba en su propio idioma, y después miró de forma despectiva a Worst, a quien le habló en japonés. "Lo hiciste muy bien, Misaka Mikoto, pero me llevó una gran decepción, realmente esperaba mucho más de la tercera nivel 5 de esta ciudad. Esa chica teletransportadora de hace un rato nos entretuvo más que tu…"

Metzonalli no terminó su frase cuando una fuerte descarga eléctrica fue dirigida hacia ella casi de forma instantánea. Aquella fue la primera vez que Misaka Worst estaba empleando un ataque usando todo su poder como una nivel 4, provocando un apagón en las zonas aledañas, dejando únicamente que la tenue luz de la luna iluminara el callejón

"Esta Misaka se enorgullece… de sus 200 millones de voltios…_"_ –Mencionó con la respiración entrecortada. "_Eso es la quinta parte del poder total de la original_" –Se dijo a sí misma. Era obvio por su forma de respirar que había sobre esforzado su lastimado cuerpo para usar semejante ataque que garantizaba de una vez por todas que su objetivo fuera eliminado.

"¿200 millones? ¿Ese es todo tu potencial?" –La voz de la mujer resonó en el callejón, e hizo que a la castaña le entrara un sentimiento de rabia aún más profundo que el usual. ¿Cómo es posible que siga viva? Hasta ese momento no había demostrado tener alguna habilidad esper que pudiera protegerla de esa corriente de alto voltaje.

"Creímos que podías manejar un poco más de mil millones de voltios, electricidad que puedo contener usando esto" –Metzonali traía en su mano izquierda una especie de escudo hecho aparecer por arte de magia, con una forma parecida a la letra i mayúscula, adornada con motivos prehispánicos. "Esto es llamado como «cruz de Tláloc»" –Pero Worst no iba a dejar que esa mujer parloteara. Bastante cabreada, lanzaba relámpagos a diestra y siniestra, iluminando el oscuro callejón con luces violáceas producto de su electricidad, pero era inútil, ya que con ese escudo Metzonali se protegía y no parecía recibir ningún daño. "¿Ya estas a punto de terminar? Qué te parece si cierras esta escenita disparándome ese railgun del que tanto te enorgulleces"

Worst sabía que la estaban confundiendo con Mikoto, pero nunca hizo el esfuerzo por sacarlos de su error. ¡Total! Eso no le correspondía a ella. Únicamente estaba ahí para detener a las tres intrusas y de paso levantar las sospechas de Yomikawa de que "su bastardo" había asesinado a esa teletransportadora nivel 4 esa misma noche.

"Si tanto quieres morir, está bien, Misaka complacerá tu deseo, aunque dudo que a él le agrade la idea" –Bajó su mano izquierda de su hombro, manchando aún más su vestido blanco; ella había logrado detener su sangrado utilizando un poco su poder para contraer los vasos sanguíneos de su hombro, a la vez que hubo cauterizado la herida sin que sus enemigas se dieran cuenta. Aún así, sentía bastante adolorido su hombro como para poder atacar como es debido, pero no fue impedimento para que sacara varios clavos de su bolsillo usando la mano izquierda, mismos que disparó a una gran velocidad contra las tres magas aztecas. Aquello no era el railgun, pero sin duda los clavos acelerados con campos magnéticos debían ser suficientemente rápidos para lograr su cometido….

* * *

'Conecting to Misaka Network; Access: done. Number Line: Misaka #10032, done… Error#00, Two units found… Control Tower(#20001) processing… tagging new entry… ready (Tagged #1:Kagaku; #2 Majutsu)'

Aleister Crowley miró aquellos comandos de acceso a la Red Misaka con mucha curiosidad más que incertidumbre. No se lo esperaba, pero para alguien como él, ese tipo de sorpresas no eran muy agradables a no ser que pudiera sacarle algun tipo de provecho.

"Dos sister con el número de serie 10032… si no me equivoco, la segunda debe de ser un mago azteca vistiendo la piel de #10032. Esta es la primera vez que la red se topa con algo así, y debería de crear un error la presencia de más de una unidad con el mismo número de serie. Los científicos estarían muy excitados si descubrieran algo como esto, la manera de cómo logró una persona hacer creer a la Red Misaka que era parte de ella… Ahora bien, ¿habrán logrado escudriñar algo más de la red? Puede ser posible si considero que yo pude saber esta valiosa información gracias a la falsa #10032 que acabo de encontrar"

Un holograma de brillo naranja flotaba estáticamente frente al director general, mostrando la fotografía de una chica de tez morena, ojos castaños y cabello oscuro largo y ondulado; a la izquierda de la imagen aparecían los datos que le interesaban.

.

.

Nombre: Aquetzalli ? ?

Edad: Aprox 17 años

Nacionalidad: Mexicana

Tipo: Gemestone

Clasificación: PK [Psicokinetic]

Habilidad: Hidrohand (?)

Nivel: 4 (?)

.

.

"Esto si que es una sorpresa" –Se dijo Crowley serenamente "Usualmente los gemestones nunca sobrepasan el nivel 3 y sus habilidades son… poco convencionales, pero parece que Aquetzalli-kun es la excepción de la regla" –El silencio reinó por unos instantes, al no haber absolutamente nadie que opinara "Me interesa esa jovencita, simplemente con verla se nota que hay algo más en ella que una simple gemestone poderosa, quisiera saberlo, pero esos magos aztecas que están detrás de ella son un pequeño inconveniente… más bien, un gran problema…" –Posó sus ojos hacia otro holograma que acababa de aparecer, en el cual aparecía la fotografía de Misaka Mikoto, Shirai Kuroko, Saten Ruiko y Uiharu Kazari.

Frente al mago más temido del último siglo, apareció una figura de aspecto angelical. Parecía más un fantasma con esa silueta intangible de brillo blanco, pero así se presentaba el ser que le había dictado aquel enigmático grimorio llamado "El libro de la Ley". Se trataba de Aiwass.

"No puedo estar demasiado tiempo en este plano sin forzar hasta su limite a la torre de control. Seré breve. Misaka Mikoto no debe de ser tu única preocupación. Esos magos mexicas están tras algo que podría echar abajo todo lo que hemos trabajado. ¿Recuerdas a Ladylee Tangleroad, esa lolita gótica que intentó usar Endymion para destruir todo el hemisferio norte? Ese hechizo que ella quiso utilizar es un juego de niños si lo comparas con lo que planean los aztecas. El precio: una doncella esper natural de alto nivel. Hasta hace unas semanas no contaban con ella, así que miraron hacia tu colección de chicas esper nivel 5; de entre Shokuhou Misaki, Mugino Shizuri y Misaka Mikoto, Mikoto es la única que aún es virgen. Es por eso que esas tres chicas aztecas se infiltraron en la ciudad, para secuestrarla… o por lo menos ese era su plan, aunque ellas aún no se han enterado gracias a tu hechizo de intercepción selectiva. Per todo cambió cuando los aztecas se enteraron y confirmaron la existencia de la señorita Nahui-Atl Ecahuitl-Aquetzalli, una doncella esper natural de alto nivel… es exactamente la chica de la fotografía, una nivel 5 con una habilidad que va más allá del simple Hidrohand que desarrollan tus estudiantes, aunque ella no tiene idea de su verdadero potencial. Veo que es la primera vez que ves la esencia de una persona como ella, y dudas de su origen. Bien, te lo diré. Esa chica está fuera de su tiempo..." –No hubo tiempo para que Crowley le respondiera al ángel, ya que así como apareció, se desvaneció. "Fuera de su tiempo… Es eso posible…"

Aleister pensaba hacer que Misaka y los magos aztecas se encontraran en algún momento próximo dentro de su propio terreno. Él sabía de los conflictos internos de la cábala más grande de Norteamérica, y también sabía de la existencia de un plan que de llevarse a cabo podía retrasar sus propios planes, y dicho plan podría ser detenido por la Railgun si arreglaba las circunstancias y jugaba bien con sus piezas de ajedrez, sin que pareciera que él estaba interviniendo. Hasta el momento, todo iba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, pero la información que le daba Aiwass cambió por completo su sutil juego.

Crowley miró a una pantalla holográfica más, en la que observaba lo que la falsa 10032 percibía. "Continuaré con el plan. Puede que haya una variable que no preveía, pero puedo corregirlo, puedo ganarme una octava nivel 5 y quiza encuentre conocimiento valioso para el siguiente paso." –Aleister esbozó una sonrisa discreta. "Bien, es hora de hacerles saber a los aztecas que no pueden intentar ingresar a la Red Misaka sin que lo sepa"

Una serie de comandos más complejos aparecieron en un holograma, y cuando se completó la secuencia, algo pareció romperse dentro de la mente de la falsa sister que peleaba contra Aquetzalli.

* * *

La sister continuaba peleando contra la chica. Ambas estaban agotadas en ese momento, pero sabía que la joven de tez morena llevaba todas las de ganar. Miró su propio brazo izquierdo, en donde momentos antes su propio sudor comenzó a congelarse.

"Lo puedes observar bien" –Susurró "Ella es capaz de controlar agua a voluntad, como bien lo sabíamos, y también puede convertirla en hielo y evaporarla, no parece tener un límite salvo la cantidad de agua que hay en el lugar; si ella tuviera a su disposición un río o un lago… o una lluvia, esto ya habría terminado" –Sin duda la sister respiraba con dificultad y cada vez le costaba más mantenerse a la defensiva, y los ataques que realizaba simplemente eran repelidos por una especie de barrera de hielo que aparecía cuando era atacada.

"¿Que más nos puedes decir?" –La voz que provenía de la pluma que usaba como prendedor en su cabello se notó impaciente.

"Hasta ahora, sólo lo que les he dicho, y también que parece manipular el agua utilizando sus extremidades, como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo. También puedo decirles algunas cosas que encontré dentro de esta enmarañada Red" –Varías agujas de hielo pasaron cerca de ella, chocando y haciéndose trizas en el suelo, algunos fragmentos pequeños rebotaron hacia ella, evaporándolos con una corriente eléctrica que había invocado "De acuerdo a lo poco que pude encontrar dentro de la Red Misaka, algunos de los espers más poderosos tienen defensas son creadas por sus campos AIM… De los niveles 5 de Ciudad Academia, el número uno posee un escudo refleja cualquier ataque físico… " –Volvía a esquivar ataques de hielo de Aquetzalli, ocultándose detrás de una saliente rocosa "La tercera, Misaka Mikoto, esa chica que planearon secuestrar antes de enterarse de la existencia de esta _quetzalchalchihuitl, _posee un escudo electromagnético que le da inmunidad al control mental, ataques electromagnéticos y le da una amplia percepción de lo que le rodea; la número 4 puede bloquear ataques eléctricos usando su habilidad, sobre quinta sé que es inmune a la manipulación mental, del sexto no encontré nada, y del número 7 es un caso especial, no se sabe bien que poder tiene aunque puede bloquear cualquier ataque físico usando la telekinesis, y de los siete niveles 5, el séptimo es lo más cercano que hay a Aquetzalli en lo que se refiere a su naturaleza como gemestone… Por cierto, también encontré algo que les parecerá interesante. Por alguna razón, a Misaka Mikoto la enviaron aquí, al Corazón del Único Mundo"

"¿Es en serio?" –La voz que le hablaba desde la pluma sonó dubitativa. "Esta noticia le da un giro inesperado a los planes, aunque uno muy bueno. ¿En dónde está?"

"Esa es información clasificada, no pude acceder a esa información. Únicamente sé que en estos momentos, ella está en algún lugar de Tenochtitlan"

Venían más ataques, esta vez con el agua que se condensaba a partir de la niebla. No era mucha cantidad, pero si lo suficiente como para lanzarla a presión. El chorro de agua impactó detrás de la saliente en la que se ocultaba la sister, obligándola a salir y a contraatacar. Extendió su mano, disparando un rayo, e inmediatamente, disparó con su arma. Y nuevamente pudo observar en acción la defensa de Aquetzalli: pequeñas placas de hielo que se interponían en el camino de la electricidad y los proyectiles, a escasos 30 centímetros del cuerpo de Aquetzalli. Pero su defensa no era absoluta, uno de esas balas logró atravesar el hielo, haciéndole un arañazo en el hombro. El dolor se hizo inmediato, pero más que acobardarla, solo la incentivó a terminar de una vez por todas con la pelea. Caminó lentamente hacia la sister, mientras hacía condensar el agua que se encontraba en el aire. Una vez más no obtuvo mucha, pero si la suficiente como para repetir su ataque anterior, lanzando un chorro a presión lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar algunos árboles y erosionar la roca tras la que se esconde la sister, obligándola a salir de su escondite nuevamente.

"Entonces, ¿quieres que detenga la evaluación y capture a esta chica?" –Susurró la sister

"Dudo que puedas capturarla tu sola si utilizas las habilidades de una electromaster de nivel 2… ya van algunos refuerzos hacia allá" –Le respondió la voz.

Entonces algo sucedió. La pelicastaña cayó al suelo cual muñeca de trapo, como si estuviera inconsciente. Dentro de su mente, algo pareció haberse roto, o más bien, algo pareció volver a la normalidad. Una rápida secuencia de recuerdos fueron evocados. Quien era, de donde era, cuál era su propósito… Recuerdos enterrados de una infancia en un barrio de clase media-baja dentro de una gran ciudad, sus primeros pasos dentro del mundo de la magia, dos de sus colegas, una chica y un chico a quien consideraba como sus hermanos; acontecimientos en una isla frente a las costas de California y el castigo al que fueron sometidas su amiga y ella al fallar en su misión y desobedecer a la organización; el hospital en el que despertó después de haber sido utilizados sus huesos para activar el hechizo del grimorio _Tochmetztli_ «Conejo de la luna»; su eventual regreso a su tierra natal, la separación de la cábala mágica «El regreso del Alado» en dos facciones; la repentina misión de infiltrarse dentro de la cábala recién formada: _Yancuic huiliza_ «El nuevo despertar» y descubrir lo que planeaban; la repentina forma en que fue descubierta momentos después de que Aquetzalli escapara la primera vez que se encontraron en el río Lerma… Sin duda Tochtli acababa de salir de un estado de inconciencia que permitía ser controlada mediante magia

Recordó su misión: "Tengo que evitar que la hagan prisionera" –Se dijo al final.

Aquetzalli dejó de atacarla, aunque mantenía en el aire dos pequeñas burbujas de agua a su lado. Se hizo el silencio, fueron unos cuantos segundos antes de que la chica asiática volviera a moverse, respiró profundamente, susurrando dificultosamente una palabra. "_Xiehua_…"

Aquetzalli entendió la palabra… "¡Vete!". Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar en náhuatl y no en español o en ese extraño idioma en el que parecía hablar la sister en ocasiones

"¡Aléjate!" –Le gritó la sister, ahora en español. Se levantó lentamente, usando su arma de fuego a modo de apoyo. Ahora era la oriental la que se mostraba más fatigada. Pero su estado físico no fue suficiente para hacer que Aquetzalli bajara su guardia. La sister entendió la situación, así que arrojó su arma de fuego a un lado, lejos de ambas, quizá para darle un poco de confianza.

Nuevamente le habló, primero en voz baja, aumentando su tono. "Vete lo más lejos que puedas" ¡Te van a atrapar!" Dijo con desespero. Su voz, y su actitud que había tomado era muy diferente a la que tenía minutos atrás.

Para ese instante el sol finalmente había aparecido por detrás de la Sierra de las Cruces, aunque sus rayos no eran capaces de atravesar las copas de los grandes pinos llamados ocotes; mucho menos eran capaces de calentar el campo de batalla: el suelo se encontraba cubierto de una fina película de hielo, adornado con agujas de hielo del tamaño de un hombre; incluso algunos árboles se encontraban derribados, con un aspecto de sequedad tan poco natural. No se había percatado la sister, pero su piel tenía algunos moretones y raspones causados por la pelea, pero lo más sorprendente era su rostro, parecía cada vez más una máscara que finalmente se caía a pedazos, dejando al descubierto un rostro femenino, de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos castaños: el verdadero rostro de Tochtli.

"Una nahualli…" –Mencionó casi en un susurro Aquetzalli al ver la transformación de la chica oriental.

"Debía de mantenerte a salvo, y lejos del grupo de Tenamaxtli… pero fallé y compliqué las cosas" –Susurró la falsa sister "Fui capturada… y obligada a atraparte. Algo sucedió hace unos momentos que me liberó de aquel oscuro hechizo… sin duda ellos los saben también, pero no importa, ya vienen hacia acá"

Para Aquetzalli, lo que su enemiga decía no tenía mucho sentido.

"Así que debes de huir lejos… ellos ya saben dónde estás… dónde estamos. Si te quedas, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que…" –La morena alzó la vista al cielo, hacia el cielo parcialmente nublado y cubierto por las copas de las coníferas. No parecía haber nada ahí, pero ella se había dado cuenta de que algo más pasaría, algo que las dejaría fuera de combate y completamente indefensas si las alcanzaba.

"Esta es tu ultima oportunidad, ¡vete! Ve al norte, o tal vez debas de cruzar estas montañas, al otro lado está el Valle de México, quizá llegues a Atizapán o a Naucalpan… de ahí ve al centro de la ciudad, debes buscar a la persona dueña de la apariencia que te mostré… busca a una chica llamada Misaka Mikoto, quizá ella pueda ayudarte" –Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, dándose cuenta unos segundos después del error que acababa de cometer. ¿Por qué dijo algo así? No había marcha atrás.

Tochtli llevó su mano derecha hacia el bolsillo de la falda escolar que trae puesta, sacando una moneda bimetálica con núcleo de cuproníquel con un $5 en el centro, y anillo externo de acero en la que está gradaba dos figuras parecidas a serpientes. La joven miró la moneda por una vez. Aquetzalli avanzó lentamente, no sin antes preguntar "Como te llamas"

"Tochtli" –Dijo sin más. "¡Ahora lárgate! Antes de que sea tarde para todos"

Aquetzalli no tenía la intención de quedarse ahí para averiguar lo que sucedería. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió, poniendo distancia rápidamente gracias al hielo bajo sus pies.

La maga se había percatado con facilidad; supo que es lo que vendría, ella ya lo había sentido antes en California. Aquella vez no tenía ninguna oportunidad de detener ese ataque, pero ahora es diferente. Llevó la moneda hacia el frente, y por un momento pareció que dispararía el railgun, pero no fue así. Dejó la moneda en el aire, flotando por arte de magia, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a recitar:

"Del quinto cielo, Xiuhtecuhtli que nos muestras las señales en el cielo que representan el paso del tiempo. Al terminar los 52 años, hora esperada con angustia, toca al hombre resucitar mediante el sacrificio, el tiempo transcurrido, el tiempo ya muerto. Xiuhcoatl, desciende a la tierra, en este año Yei-Ácatl"

Tochtli miró hacia el cielo hasta ver centelleo. Ahí estaba la señal que completaría el hechizo que recito. La moneda que estaba girando en el aire de pronto se detuvo, al mismo tiempo que un flash de luz iluminó el lugar.

A varias decenas de metros, Aquetzalli se abría paso cuesta arriba entre la vegetación, siguiendo la instrucción de la sister. Al llegar a un pequeño claro en la cima de una colina, observó un haz de luz descender desde el cielo hasta el lugar en donde había ocurrido la batalla. Un destelló cegó por unos momentos su visión. Cuando pudo ver algo, distinguió la silueta de dos seres parecidos a serpientes ascendiendo al cielo.

"¿Quetzalcóatl?" –Pensó con una expresión de asombro. "No, no es, no es emplumada, más bien es como si fuera de fuego… esas deben de ser Xiuhcóatin". La joven conoce esas creaturas, en su pueblo natal se hablaba mucho de ellas, aunque no había visto una de esas criaturas hasta ese momento. Suspiró, agitando la cabeza después. Debía continuar caminando, alejarse y encontrar un lugar en donde esconderse y descansar. Se sentía aún aturdida por el sueño, y fatigada por la pelea, pero debía seguir

* * *

Mientras tanto, Xochitl se encontraba frente a la terminal del tren suburbano. Como es de esperarse de esa hora de la mañana, el mar de gente salía de la estación para dirigirse hacia la estación contigua del metro, o a una de las tres paradas de los autobuses biarticulados que corren por la avenida; realmente eran muy pocas las personas que como Xochitl, se dirigían a tomar el tren.

Eludía a las personas, sin prestar atención al entorno: los claxon de los automóviles, gente recordándole a otros el día de las madres, el bullicio en general del inicio del día de la gente de la ciudad. Sin embargo, aquello que se observó en el cielo matutino fue algo que hizo que la mayoría volteara la cabeza.

Una estela de luz surcó el cielo, iluminándolo por unos instantes. Aquello parecía un meteorito, y todos los ahí presentes así lo pensaron. Pero Xóchitl sabía de lo que se trataba. "Oh, no" Alcanzó a susurrar, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Esa luz no era un meteorito, se trataba del cañón principal de _Xiuhcóatl_, una inmensa nave que flotaba en una órbita baja, hecha de madera, obsidiana y papel amate. "Esa es el arma definitiva de la organización, debe de ser la que nos robaron" –Miró hacia donde se dirigía el haz de luz, y de inmediato, se dio cuenta.  
"La muchacha". –Quiso correr, pero sabía bien que nunca llegaría hasta donde se encuentra la esper. Se encontraban a varias decenas de kilometros de distancia. Pero no todo estaba perdido. Del bolso que lleva colgando en su hombro izquierdo, sacó un fragmento de obsidiana, y en él pudo observar claramente la figura de la gemestone corriendo cuesta abajo (o más bien tropezando y cayendo cada cinco pasos). Ver la imagen supuso un alivio para Xóchitl, pero, por otro lado, una nueva inquietud surgió en su ser. ¿A quien habrán entonces disparado? Por lo poco que sabe sobre el funcionamiento de Xiuhcóatl, esa es un arma que puede seguir el rastro de su objetivo aunque este intente esconderse. "Deberían de haber acertado a esa muchacha sin falla alguna, pero si no fue así... ¿Qué está sucediendo allá?" -Susurró, preocupada.

Sabe que no debe de perder el tiempo, así que comenzó a correr, entrando a la estación del tren e ir a los andenes para abordar el próximo convoy que saliera. De pronto, una chica se interpuso en su camino. Para la maga, hubiera sido fácil evadirla, pero esa chica insistió en interponerse en su camino, extendiendo ambos brazos.

"¡Quítate, tengo prisa!" -Gruñó Xóchitl. Al principio no la observó muy bien, únicamente vio el uniforme escolar de esa chica: falda gris con sudadera café y camisa blanca. Sin duda nada del otro mundo, una estudiante de alguna secundaria técnica de la zona que estaba haciéndole alguna broma o cumpliendo alguna novatada. La maga suspiró con pesadez, alzando la mirada, y entonces, observó el escudo en la sudadera: una letra t minúscula en fuente gótica dentro de un escudo con una flor de cuatro pétalos.

"¿Tokiwadai?"

"Así es, dice Misaka tratando de entablar una conversación" -Aquella sister bajó lentamente sus brazos. Xóchitl no la reconoció como una clon, no con ese cabello castaño largo a media espalda que se salía del código de apariencia predeterminado de todas las clones con números de serie anteriores al 20001 "Ahora que tengo tu atención, Misaka quiere decirte algo, dice Misaka sin perder el tiempo" -La sister dio un paso hacia atrás. "Ellos saben que onee-sama se encuentra aquí, y temo que intenten apuntar ese láser en su contra si la localizan, dice Misaka mientras piensa la mejor manera de pedirle un favor a una completa desconocida"

"Si soy una completa desconocida para ti, ¿porque quieres mi ayuda?" -Xóchitl lanzó una mirada de desconfianza a la sister

"Eres la única persona que encontré en las memorias de esa chica que se hizo pasar por #10032, explica Misaka diciendo algo que es raro de explicar para ella"

"¿A quien te refieres exactamente?" -Ahora Xóchitl estaba interesada -"¿Quien es esa chica?"

"Esa chica que hizo aparecer dos dragones de fuego utilizando una moneda de 5 pesos y una oración" -La sister le pasó una hoja de papel con un hechizo escrito en él. Xóchitl lo leyó, y comprendió que fue lo que pasó exactamente. "Antes de desconectarse de la Red, la chica llamada Tochtli pidió ayuda a las Misakas para dar dos mensajes a dos personas llamadas Xóchitl y Etzalli, explica Misaka tratando de enaltecer su presencia frente a la desconocida Itzumi Yukibana"

"Ese es el nombre que utilicé mientras estaba en Ciudad Academia" -Mencionó frunciendo el ceño un poco "Aunque, estaría bien que siguieras llamándome Yukibana en público. Los hombres de Tenamaxtli, o el propio Tenamaxtli podría rastrearme utilizando el grimorio «Tonalamatl» si mencionara mi nombre completo"

"Esta bién, te llamaré Yukibana, dice Misaka mostrándose comprensiva" -La sister volteó ligeramente a ver hacia el andén del tren suburbano, en el cual hacía su aparición un tren blanco del cual salió una gran cantidad de gente. "No te recomendaría que fueras hacia ese lugar donde estuvo Tochtli, en este momento toda el área debe de estar rodeada, lo más seguro es que la vuelvan a capturar..."

"Entonces que me sugieres hacer" -Xóchitl mencionó con amargura, impotente por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su casi hermana.

"Escuchar el mensaje que tienes que escuchar, el otro chico llamado Etzalli tendrá el suyo. Tochtli hizo el sacrificio de su libertad para que esa muchacha llamada Aquetzalli escapara. Según Tochtli, esa chica no debe de caer en manos del tal Tenamaxtli, ni tampoco Onee-sama" -La sister miró a los ojos a Xóchitl; la mirada ausente de la clon se topó con la mirada preocupada de la maga "Tochtli me dijo que deben de proteger a Onee-sama hasta que lleguen ellos; no debes de preocuparte de Aquetzalli, ella encontrará su camino hasta aquí y que tal vez descubra algunas cosas sobre su poder que le ayudará a sobrevivir. Espers con el mismo nivel deben de poder sentirse mutuamente cuando sus poderes sean compatibles, y eso sucederá cuando ellas dos se encuentren cerca. Como lo dije, sus poderes son muy compatibles, algo que le preocupa mucho a Tochtli porque pueden ocupar a ambas en el ritual de invocación"

"¡Que ritual!" -La palabra la tomó desprevenida

"Eso no lo sé, dice Misaka sinceramente. Pero parece ser algo peligroso. Ni esta Misaka, ni las demás, conocemos a profundidad el mundo de la magia, pero sabemos que se trata de algo relacionado a los dioses aztecas... Koatikue, Koyoshaki y... ¿Huichilobos?"

"Coatlicue, Coyolxauhqui y... Huitzilopochtli, el dios de la guerra" -La corrigió, y de inmediato se quedó congelada. La mención de esos tres dioses revelaba mucha información sobre lo que pretenden hacer con una esper virgen "Para el sacrificio ritual, deben de preparar una Xochiyaoyotl, una Guerra Florida para poder capturar a esa muchacha y a Misaka" -Xochitl susurró en náhuatl, idioma que sorprendentemente la sister entendía.

"Sacrificio... ¿te refieres a que la matarán? Pregunta Misaka pensando en su destino al llegar al experimento 14333" -Continuó hablando en nahuatl  
"Si, eso harán, la matarán y después... no quiero pensar que sucederá después" -A diferencia de la sister, Xóchitl entendía a la perfección el significado mágico de un ritual que utiliza no solo uno, sino tres dioses, sobretodo si hay una leyenda que involucre a los tres.

* * *

**Hola!**  
**Primero que nada me disculpo por dejar este fic tan abandonado, la inspiración no llegaba a mi por cuestiones de trabajo hasta ahora. Pero no pretendo dejarlo abandonado :)**

**kaiserofdarkness, te voy a robar la idea... ok no, no creo que sea bueno para los seguidores del sol amarillo y de cierto politico tabasqueño (ni para nosotros los simples mortales de a pie) ser fulminados por una Mikoto enojada y dejarlos tendidos por toda avenida Reforma en su cruce con Insurgentes. Lo que si sufrirá será en el trasnporte en un viernes de quincena por la tarde... o quien sabe, tal vez el más desafortunado de esta historia sufra una manifestación en una tarde de viernes de quincena (eso es el infierno sobre la tierra, que si me lo estoy planteando despues de sufrirlo cada 15 dias)**

**Finalmente he llegado a asentar (eso creo xP) la base de lo que sucederá en la historia y hacia donde se dirigirá. Los objetivos están claros: irán tras Aquetzalli y tras Mikoto (de ella casi no he narrado nada a pesar de que será la damisela en peligro, en el siguiente cap saldrá más). Sobre la cábala Yancuic Huiliza y su líder Tenamaxtli, aún es un misterio para mi las razones por las que quieren realizar el ritual de sacrificio, así que dejaré que ellos mismos me lo digan conforme escriba; sobre Aleister, bueno, él ya dejó saber que es lo que desea, pero de este hombre nunca hay que esperar algo menos, tampoco de Aiwass quien demostró tener idea de cosas que no debería saber, como el nombre de la gemestone y su origen. **

**Finalmente, pasemos al nombre de la gemestone: Nahui-Atl Ecahuitl-Aquetzalli, un nombre azteca que significa "4-Agua Sombra del Agua preciosa", un nombre que pienso que le queda bien al ser un esper de agua.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, un review aunque sea para lanzarme tomatazos xP. Y si salgo vivo, aqui seguiré escribiendo :3**


End file.
